


The End

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends in Zanarkand. [Spoilers for Auron's backstory.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

It ends in Zanarkand. Yunalesca throws him across the room with a flick of her wrist, but doesn't bother to watch the pyreflies drift from her and become fiends to finish him.

It ends in the foothills of Gagazet, watching a Ronso bound ahead to Bevelle to find Yuna. He keeps walking - he made an oath to Jecht as well and he _must_ keep it.

It ends in the Calm Lands, the same place it truly ended with Braska's death. It _ends._

It _begins_ in a Travel Agency, with a roar of pain that brings curious Al Bhed running.


End file.
